


Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere

by newyorkcity_dreaming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/pseuds/newyorkcity_dreaming
Summary: City girl Sara has never given much thought to living in the country, but when she breaks down in a small town between Central and Star Cities can a high school English teacher change her mind about a life outside the big city.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**FRIDAY**

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

"Do I look okay?" She asked in an angry tone.

Sara looked up from her phone and saw a stranger leaning out the window of his truck. He was attractive, more attractive than any of the guys who had been interested in her lately.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day. I seem to be lost, and I blew a tire, and I can't get any reception out here."

He pulled his truck to the side of the road, killed the engine and got out.

"Have you got a spare?" he asked

Sara popped the trunk of her BMW, opened it up and began piling all of her suitcases and bags onto the ground. Pulling the floor of the trunk up, she looked at the guy standing next to her and sighed.

"I guess that's a no," she said in frustration and as dropped the board back into place.

The handsome stranger dialed a number on his phone and Sara thought that he must think she was crazy for coming all the way out here without a spare. The heels she was wearing sunk in the grass, and she sighed before pulling out a pair of flip flops from a bag she had just stacked back into the trunk.

She was changing her shoes when the guy come back to where she was standing.

"So, I called the garage, and they can tow your car for you, but that's the good news. The bad news is that they actually, closed fifteen minutes ago and they don't work over the weekend as it Founders Day weekend."

Sara closed her eyes and mentally counted to five not believing her luck before opening them again.

"Okay, thanks," she said giving him a strange look trying to remember if he had told her his name.

"Leonard, Leonard Snart" he provided.

"Thanks, Leonard. I'm Sara, and I guess it's pretty obvious the I don't belong out here."

"I wouldn't say that." he laughed, "But I think it's when we are stuck in unwanted situations we find out who we really are."

Sara gave him a curious look, confused as to why he would be telling her this. It wasn't like she had asked for any advice.

"Sorry, high school English teacher" he offered.

"Oh, well that explains it," Sara said with a laugh, "But you don't look old enough to be a teacher."

"I've only been out of college for a year. Just finished my first official year as a teacher."

"Here? In this small, nowhere town?" She asked him before noticing his face. "Sorry."

"It's fine, small towns aren't for everyone, but I swear after this weekend we will change your mind about us." He told her as the tow truck pulled up.

"So is there some kind of motel in this town that I can stay for the weekend?" she asked

"I'm pretty sure that they are all booked out for Founder's Day, but I'm sure my sister Lisa would put you up for the weekend. We can head to the garage and speak to Tom and I'll can Lisa on the way there."

"You don't have to do that," Sara said

"Sure, I do. Can't leave you stranded on the side of the road. Get in the truck, City Girl."

Sara smiled across at Leonard and grabbed her stuff out of her car before it was loaded onto the back of the truck.

They mostly rode in silence to the garage, a few questions here and there and the soft sound of country music coming from the radio. Sara stared out the window watching the world go by. She was consumed by her thoughts as Leonard pulled his truck into the lot at the garage.

Getting out of the truck, she made her way inside and spoke to Tom in the office. As he was entering her details, Sara turned and looked out the window. She could see Leonard laughing on the phone, and she was stuck by just how handsome he was. There was something about him that made her wonder if he was single, and if he was, how in the world was it possible.

Tom finished up with the paperwork and had Sara sign it telling her that unfortunately, she would have to stay in town until either Tuesday night or Wednesday morning.

Tucking the paperwork back into her bag, she thanked the man and stepped out of the office. It was just after two in the afternoon, and the sun was shining down, brightly, and straight into her face. Sara pulled her sunglasses out and slid them on as she made her way over to where Leonard was leaning against his truck.

"So my sister says she is happy to have to you stay." he said

"I hope she is willing to have me stay until Wednesday possibly," Sara replied

"I told her as much; it's the car. We don't get a huge amount of BMWs around here. They have to order in a tire right?"

"How did you know?"

"I know things, and I used to work here part time in high school." he said with a shrug

Sara gave him a smile as her phone began to ring "Oh, sorry about this, it's my sister." she said digging it out of her bag.

"Hey, Sis," Sara said answering her cell with a cheerful voice

"Hey yourself, how far away are you now?"

"So I may have run into a small problem."

"What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Laurel, I got a flat and didn't have a spare, stupid, I know. So I'm stuck in this small town somewhere between Central City and Star City."

"Oh, do you need me to come and get you?"

"No, I can't get my car until like Wednesday morning, and I'll need it for the summer anyway."

"What about Thea's wedding?"

"Laurel, I'll be there at the latest, like Thursday night. I'm not going to miss Thea's wedding which if you remember isn't until the following week."

"But you need to have you dress fitting and things."

"I'll still have a week and a half to do dress fittings. It's not going to be a big deal." Sara said with a sigh

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Laurel asked

"The motels were all booked out, but I'm staying with the sister of the guy who found me stranded."

"You're what?! Sara, they could be ax murders of something."

"You have been watching too many horror movies; I'll be fine."

"This is exactly how a horror movie starts, stranded in a small town!"

Sara turned to look at Leonard "Are you guys killers? Are you going to murder me, and hide my body somewhere so I can't be found?" She called out to him.

Leonard gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"He said no."

"Yes, because the killer is going to tell you they are going to murder you!"

"Laurel, I will be fine, honestly. Just invite Tommy over and have a glass of wine. I'll call you tomorrow." Sara said, "I love you sis, but you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, I've just worried. But wine and Tommy sound good." Laurel said, "Love you too Sare, be safe."

Sara hung up and headed back to Leonard with a smile, "Okay I'm ready to go," she said as he opened the door of his truck for her.

Leonard pulled back onto the road and looked over at her. The sun was streaming through the side window making her hair even more golden if that was possible. Seeing Sara sitting next to him the cab of his truck was something he could get used to, which was crazy because he had only just met this girl. Not to mention that with the way she looked she probably had someone waiting back home for her. He turned the corner onto a different road and saw her twisting her hair about her finger.

"Nervous?" he asked

"What? Oh! No, not at all. It's a habit I've had since I was a kid" she told him, "but maybe I am a bit nervous, not about being stuck here, more about finally moving back home from Central City."

"So what was all that back there, on the phone?"

"Oh," Sara let out a laugh, "my sister, she said that you guys could be murders and I was just going to stay with you."

Leonard smiled "It's nice she is worried, I'd be worried about Lisa if she called and told me she was staying with random strangers. What about your boyfriend? Will he be worried?"

Sara bit her lip and looked across the cab at him "It's that your subtle way of asking if I'm single?"

"Clearly not so subtle then," he said, "but yeah I guess."

"I am single actually. I broke up with my last boyfriend a little over three months ago now, when I found him in bed with my college roommate."

"Crap, I'm sorry Sara."

"It's fine. Honestly, it allowed me to move on and finished college without distractions, and now I'm going home to plan the next stage of my life. I'm actually happy about it, well I wasn't happy, but life has changes, and I'm sure that this one was for a good reason."

Leonard nodded "Wise words."

Arriving at Lisa's house Leonard helped Sara with her things and opened the front door.

"Lisa, we're here." He called out as he showed Sara inside to the guest room.

No, sound came from within the house, and Leonard moved back out into the hall. He walked toward the kitchen, and Sara followed closely as not to get left behind.

The house was, from what Sara could tell, a small two bedroom. It was probably something Sara would have chosen herself had she lived here.

"So my sister had to go out," Leonard said holding up a piece of paper he'd found on the counter. "She said she'll meet us in town for dinner later. If you want to hang out with me, you are welcome."

Sara thought about her options tapping her chin, "well I don't know anyone else in this town, so I guess you'll have to do," she said with a laugh.

Leonard gave her a smile and led the way back through the house and out to his truck.

~

The area was beautiful, and as they drove through the town, Sara couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up in this kind of place, instead of a big city. Cities were all she'd known. She had grown up in Star City only to move to Central for college. For a place that had so little in comparison, it actually seemed so much bigger.

With no buildings blocking her view, the land appeared to stretch out in front of her, as if it had no end. She felt as if she could drive for miles and still free like she was in the middle of nowhere. There was something comforting and freeing about those thoughts because for the first time she didn't have to be anybody but herself.

All her life she had felt like she was somebody's daughter, somebody's sister, somebody's girlfriend, she never felt free enough just to be Sara, at least not until this moment.

She looked across the cab of the truck at Leonard who was tapping away on the steering wheel. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, almost as if they were just content to be together. That struck Sara as funny since they had only known each other for a couple of hours. She wondered to herself how it was that they just seemed to click, like an acceptance of each other. Sara didn't feel like she needed to tell Leonard everything, but even if she did, she had a feeling he would still accept her for who she was, not judge her for her past.

He pulled the truck off the main road, over a bridge, and headed up a long drive. Sara could see from where she was that a river ran across the front of the property, and out of sight. If she had to guess, she would have said it continued around to the back, and that you could still access it through the woods.

Sara glanced up at the house as Leonard killed the engine, and then turned to look at him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my house," he replied.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. It didn't seem to her like the type of house he would live in, appeared to be too big and like a family should have lived in it.

"It was my grandparents. When then died, Lisa and I got the house."

"So you live here alone? Didn't Lisa want to live here? Does it get lonely?" Sara asked, "Sorry, that's a lot of questions."

"It's fine. We did live together for a while but Lisa wanted to be closer to town, and I like the quiet, so we got her a place in town and I stayed here. She knows she is welcome to come back at any time and she does come and stay on weekends sometimes."

"Well that's nice," Sara said, opening the door of the truck and getting out.

A collie came racing across the field and jumping up on Sara, and she patted the dog trying hard to get it to stop jumping.

"Toby, down," Leonard said firmly, and the dog left Sara and moved over to where Leonard was standing. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, he's a gorgeous dog, how long have you had him?"

"About three years, give or take," Leonard said, with a grin as he patted Toby on the head.

Sara's eyes scanned the vast property before they settled on the house again. It was gorgeous, like an old converted barn, but the white coloring and red door made it seem more like an antebellum home from the south. The house she had grown up in was large, all the houses on her start had been, but they had far less character.

Toby barking and taking off into the field broke her from her thoughts, and she looked over at Leonard.

"He's fast," Sara said.

"Yeah, he probably saw a rabbit or something," Leonard said with a shrug.

"Poor rabbit doesn't stand a chance."

She smiled as Leonard laughed at her comment and Sara brushed some hair behind her ear.

"I just have to bring the horses in, get changed, make sure Toby is inside and then we can head into town," Leonard said.

"You have horses?" Sara asked, ignoring the rest of his comments.

"I do. Well, they belong to Lisa and I but obviously, having the land and barn out the back, it's easier for them to live here."

"I always wanted a horse. When I was younger my dad used to take me to a stable about an hour from where we lived, and I'd spend all Saturday riding," Sara said, as she smiled at the memory.

"Do you still ride?" Leonard asked as he led Sara past the house and toward the barn.

"No. If fact I don't think I've ridden since I was maybe 14 or 15. Once I hit high school or just before that, I can't remember, but my mom was all about doing well in school and focusing on my studies. Basically, everything I loved doing was taken away. Then the divorce happened, and my dad got remarried-"

"Let me guess, step-mother from hell," Leonard said.

"Actually no," Sara said, with a laugh. "Donna is pretty much the opposite of that. Although, it doesn't hurt that she is the mom of my best friend."

"So you and your best friend, became sisters? Isn't that every girl's dream?" Leonard asked, pulling open the doors to the barn.

"Pretty much. My older sister Laurel and I have always been close, and then when Felicity joined the family, we were like the three musketeers or something, although dad used to call us the three stooges."

"If you are all so close, how did you end up in Central City?"

"I guess when it comes down to it, I was single," Sara said, with a shrug. "Laurel and Tommy have been dating since junior high and Felicity, and Oliver got together in our sophomore year. Tommy and Oliver are best friends, so I seemed to always be stuck as a fifth wheel. I felt that need to spread my wings and live outside the box, so to speak."

"It's good to be independent," Leonard said but offered nothing else.

Sara could help but feel comfortable around Leonard. There was something about him that seemed to make everything in her completely relax.

"So where are the horses?" Sara asked.

"In a field out the back of the barn, come on I'll show you," Leonard said, leading Sara through the barn and out the back. "No judgment is allowed on the names, Lisa and I named them when we were young."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Sara said.

They reached the fence and Sara could see for horses in the field, and she smiled brightly. All four horses were different colors, and as Leonard pointed out the white and the darker brown as his grandparents, Snowflake and Whiskey, Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"They were named clearly due to their color," Leonard said.

"So what did you and Lisa name yours?" Sara asked.

"Bare in mind Lisa was five, and I was seven when we named them.," Leonard said.

"You putting this off isn't helping me think that they are good names."

"Fine, Lisa's is the champagne colored one, and she named it Sparkle."

"That's not bad," Sara said, turning to look at Leonard. "So that means that black one is yours, what's his name?"

Sara watched as Leonard shook his head, she turned to look at the horse in question and then turned back to look at the man beside her.

"His name is Batman," Leonard finally said.

She could help the laughter that erupted from her mouth. Sara covered her mouth to try and hide it, but it didn't work. Leonard walked down to the gate to open it, and she followed him, still laughing.

"Leonard wait," she called.

"I knew you would laugh," he said, stopping just inside the field.

Sara placed a hand on his arm and shook her head at him. "I did laugh. I'll probably laugh again, but it's just so adorable. I'm totally picturing you at seven wanting to name your horse Batman, what did your grandparents say?"

"Our grandmother was basically the sweetest person ever; she was all for it. She was always encouraging us to do what we wanted in life, not like crazy things, but she would always talk about us following our dreams."

"She seems like she was a great lady," Sara said softly.

"She was, you would have liked her, everyone did," Leonard said, pausing for a moment. "I think she would have liked you too."

Sara smiled at the thought and wondered why his comment meant so much. She helped him move the horse into the barn and then followed him up to the house. Leonard gave her a quick tour that ended up in the kitchen, with him pouring them both a glass of water.

"I'm going to get changed, and then we can head back to town, help yourself to anything you want, and make yourself at home," he said.

"Wait," Sara said, "Should I have worn something else?"

She watched as Leonard looked her over. Her short denim cut-offs, off the shoulder black top, and flip flops suddenly made her feel underdressed. Where were they going? She hated not knowing. She could have thrown her heels back on and been fine. This place was the country. Surely it was more casual than Star City.

"You'll be just fine," Leonard told her before she watched him head out of the room.

~

She refilled her glass and sighed. This was the first moment to herself that she had since Leonard found her earlier. Sara sipped the water and walked through to the lounge. The furniture seemed old, and she wondered how long it had been there. She guessed it was probably left from when his grandparents still lived there. The flat screen on the wall was clearly new, or at least newer than everything else. It would have been great to watch games on, although Leonard didn't strike Sara as a football guy, or any sports for that matter.

She moved through to the study and breathed in the smell of the books, that lined the shelves. The room had an old desk in the corner. It was covered in papers, and Sara couldn't help but wonder how much of his time, Leonard spent in the room. A modem flashed away in the corner signaling to her that, although she seemed to be stuck in the middle of nowhere, internet reception could still be found. Walking over to the shelves on the other side of the room, Sara ran her fingers along the spines of the books. Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, Jane Austen, to name only a few, and every one of them looked to be first editions.

"I see you found my grandfather's collections," Leonard said, causing Sara to turn around suddenly.

"Sorry, I was just looking," She said.

"It's fine Sara; I told you to make yourself at home."

She smiled at him, before turning back to the books. "This is just such an amazing collection, are they all first editions? They look like it."

"They are, you have a good eye," Leonard said, coming to stand beside her.

"I'm a little bit or a book nerd, I mean I love books," Sara said, with a laugh. "I wasn't necessarily book smart in school, but I loved to read, Donna always said I was street smart, but that I got a lot of that from the stories I read. This, of course, had my Dad laughing because she said I was book smart without being book smart, they are a strange couple, but perfect together."

Sara bit her lip; she had been rambling again, and Leonard probably couldn't have cared less about the information she was sharing.

"I think what she said makes sense, though, we learn a lot from the things we read. Books teach us more than we realize, it's something I love seeing in the kids I teach. That moment when they relate to something, and it causes an emotion that they can't explain, those are the teaching moments I live for."

Turning to look at Leonard, Sara studied him as he spoke, and she could tell how much he loved his job. As he was looking at the books, she took the chance to take him in. He was still wearing his jeans, but he'd changed his shirt. It was blue and white plaid, and as he turned to look at her, she noticed how it brought out the color of his eyes.

"I bet you're a great teacher," Sara said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Thanks," He replied, "We should probably head into town and meet Lisa for dinner."

She nodded at him and smiled again. "I'm ready when you are."

Sara washed their glasses and left them to dry by the sink, as Leonard fed Toby. She looked around the kitchen before she left the house, and followed Leonard back out to his truck.

The sun was settling low on the ridge ahead of them as Leonard pulled the truck onto the main road, and headed toward the town. Sara pulled her sunglasses out of her bag once more and slid them on.

"What are you thinking about?" Leonard asked.

Sara turned her head from where she had been staring out the window to look at him.

"What makes you think that I was thinking about anything?"

"You just have this look on your face, like conflicted about something."

"I was just thinking about home. My friend Thea is getting married in two weeks. I was meant to be back tonight and help with stuff. You might be right about being conflicted, though. I guess it's because I don't feel guilty about not being there and that in turn makes me feel guilty. I'm not sure that made any sense."

"More than you think it did," Leonard said, with a smile. "Maybe your flat tire was life's way of saying you needed some time to yourself before being home."

Sara shrugged, "Maybe? I can't say that I disagree with needing some space and time before having to deal with dress fittings, and seating charts and everything else Thea wants help with. After that's all over I'm sure to get questioned about what I'm going to do with my life now college is done, but the problem is, I don't even know what I want to do."

"What did you study?"

"Psychology and business. Dad always said it was perfect for me since I was always helping people. I did a counseling course in my senior year of high school too, so it was a follow on from that really. Donna suggested starting my counseling practice."

"Why don't you?" Leonard asked.

"I might. I guess a part of me just wants it to happen. I don't want to go hunting for locations, I don't even want to go hunting for apartments, but I can't move back in with my sister, and live there forever," Sara said.

"It sounds like, this unexpected stay here for a couple of days, is just what you need to clear your head," Leonard said as, as he pulled his truck into a space in town.

Sara let out a sigh as they got out of the truck, and thought about Leonard's words. He was probably right. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. She sometimes wished that she could have been like everyone else back home, but on the other hand, she was happy to be so different. If she had of had boyfriend she may have just been stuck in Star City her whole life, just like everyone else. Sara was too independent for that. She didn't want to be tied down.

"So where are we meeting your sister for dinner?" Sara asked as she met Leonard on the sidewalk.

"It's an Italian place down the street. She just text to say her and Mick are already there."

"Who's Mick? Lisa's boyfriend?" Sara asked.

Leonard let out a laugh as they walked. "No, he's a friend, we grew up together and more like a brother to her. He's a local firefighter."

"Oh, so I'm meeting one of your friends?"

"Did you not want to?"

"No, I mean yes, wait, what is the right answer?" Sara asked confused. "I mean I'm okay with meeting your friends."

"Good to know," Leonard replied, with a grin as they reached the restaurant and he pulled open the door for him and Sara.

A girl at a booth off to the side waved at them as they walked in and Leonard headed straight for the table. Sara suddenly felt nervous about meeting Leonard sister. She felt so comfortable with him, and part of her was worried that Lisa wouldn't like her.

It turned out that Sara had nothing to worry about. She and Lisa clicked instantly and Mick, although nothing like Leonard, was to Sara a breath of fresh air. He didn't mince his words, and he said exactly what came into his mind, so much so that Leonard had apparently felt the need to apologize for his friend's lack of filter more than once.

Sara had laughed it off and told Leonard not to worry about it. She found she really liked hanging out with them. It was easier to be with them in a way than with her friends and family, and she knew it was because when she was home, she felt out of it no being attached to anyone. Spending time with people who were single was so much easier. They had an unspoken agreement that no one was left out, and no one was left behind.

They stayed at the restaurant, chatting and laughing until it closed. Sara let out a yawn as they stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk, causing Lisa to yawn too.

"It's totally contagious," Lisa said.

"What is?" Sara asked.

"Yawning. I'm so ready for bed," Lisa said.

"I'm totally with you," Sara agreed.

"Like together?" Mick asked before Lisa punched him in the arm.

"Go home Mick," Lisa said pushing at him.

Sara laughed at them, turning her head to see if Leonard was watching them but she found him looking at her. She smiled at him and realized that this was were they said goodbye, at least for the night. A horn sounded breaking her focus, and she turned to wave as Mick drove off.

Lisa returned and threw an arm around Sara's shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Sara said nodding.

She watched Lisa move to hug her brother goodbye and heard her tell him she would see him tomorrow. As they parted, Sara stared at him as Lisa headed toward the car. She had no idea what to do, but suddenly threw caution to the wind, stepped into his space, and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly,

"Thanks so much for today, for everything," she whispered.

"It was no problem," Leonard replied.

Sara stepped back and smiled before shrugging at him.

"It was just nice to feel like I wasn't alone in a strange town," she said.

"Sara, hurry up," Lisa called, down the street.

"She will leave without you," Leonard said.

"Okay, I'm going," Sara said, with a laugh turning and heading down the path.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sara," Leonard called out.

She turned as she was walking and smiled at him. "Tomorrow," she agreed.

She got into Lisa's car and smiled at her new friend. They waved at Leonard and Lisa pulled out of the parking space and headed home. The conversation was light and fun, and Sara knew that when she finally returned home the next week, she would miss these people.

~

"Your house is gorgeous," Sara said, as the two girls entered the house.

"Thanks, I used to live with Len, but wanted to be closer to town so got this place," Lisa said.

"Yeah, he said that when we were at his place this afternoon," Sara said, with a yawn.

"You were at his place? Interesting."

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm heading to bed. Make yourself at home, you are welcome to anything you want," Lisa said, before hugging Sara quickly. "Night."

Sara returned the hug and then watched as Lisa made her way to her room. Sara walked through to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Her brain was working overtime. Why had it mattered that she'd been to Len's? Flicking the lights off as she made her way through to the guest room, Sara sighed as she closed the door behind her. She got changed, climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a full moon outside that shone through the crack in the curtain and gave the room enough light to keep Sara awake and dwelling on not only Lisa's comment but the whole day.

She rolled onto her side and let out a sigh, from what had been said at dinner it was going to be a busy weekend and she needed to get sleep. If only her mind would let her do so. She closed her eyes and the memory of Leonard's blue ones staring back at her flooded into her mind. There was something about him that made her happy, even made her think about moving to a small town.

Sara opened her eyes again, shaking her head. Where had that thought come from? She had never been a small town girl, although she'd also never been stuck in one before, especially not one with a guy who just seemed to get her. She rolled over and hugged the pillow beneath her head, closing her eyes, she willed sleep to come, giving in to the images playing in her mind of the day that had been.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City girl Sara has never given much thought to living in the country, but when she breaks down in a small town between Central and Star Cities can a high school English teacher change her mind about a life outside the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

**SATURDAY**

“Good morning,” Sara greeted Lisa brightly as the brunette walked into the kitchen.

Lisa sat down at the counter, and Sara placed a cup of coffee in front of her and smiled before picking up her own cup.

“I see you’re a morning person,” Lisa said, still half asleep and reaching for the coffee.

“Yes. No? Well, mostly I just couldn’t sleep in this morning. I think it’s something about being in a new place. I always sleep best when I’m in my own bed,” Sara said with a shrug.

Lisa nodded in agreement, took in Sara’s appearance, and shook her head. “Did you go running?” she asked, gesturing at Sara’s workout clothes.

“Yep, and then did some yoga,” Sara answered.

“I didn’t realize that I was letting a crazy person stay in my house,” Lisa said with a laugh before drinking some of her coffee.

“Sorry, I guess it’s hard. I’m not used to being in a strange place. I mean, not strange, just different.”

“It’s fine, Sara, I’m just kidding. I said for you to make yourself at home, and I meant it. I’m just not a morning person, never have been. Len used to get so mad because he would be up early for things like Christmas and trips away, and I would just sleep.”

“What, even when you were younger?” Sara asked.

“Yep! Grandma said she never knew a child who could sleep through till nine am on Christmas morning,” Lisa said.

“Yeah, not me. I was up and waking my sister at like five-thirty,” Sara said with a laugh.

“You never said you had a sister.”

“Oh yeah, I do. Laurel, she’s two years older than me and lived her whole life in Star City,” Sara said.

Lisa was about to say something when the sound of the front door opening caused her to stop.

“Leis, are you up yet?” a female voice called through the house.

“In the kitchen,” Lisa called back.

“Oh, is there coffee?”

“Yes,” Lisa replied as a gorgeous woman walked into the room.

Sara filled another mug with coffee and passed it over to the woman.

“Thank you, random stranger,” the woman said.

“Amaya, Sara. Sara, Amaya,” Lisa said, waving her hand between the two and introducing them. “Amaya is a nurse at the hospital, which is why she didn’t come out with us last night, and Maya, Sara’s car broke down, and Len found her on the side of the road.”

“Well, that makes it sound strange, like I was sitting there with a sign saying _help me_ or something,”  Sara said with a roll of her eyes. “But it’s nice to meet you, Amaya.”

“You too! Especially since I’m guessing it was you who made the coffee. Leis normally isn’t awake enough to work out how to use the machine at this hour on a weekend,” Amaya said.

“Okay, enough about me; I have something to tell you,” Lisa said, turning to look at Amaya.

“Town gossip?” Amaya asked excitedly, pulling up a chair to sit down at the table with Lisa. “Tell me everything!”

“So I said Len found Sara with her broken down car and whatever, and she’s staying here because obviously all the places in town are full this weekend, but I wasn’t here when they got here, so Len dropped off her stuff and then he--get this-- _took her out to his place!!”_

“GET OUT!” Amaya exclaimed, turning to look at Sara and then back at Lisa. “But he--”

“I KNOW!!” Lisa exclaimed, cutting off her friend.

Sara watched the whole conversation as if she were a fly on the wall. She was so confused and felt as if the two other women were speaking a completely different language.

“I’m sorry,” she interrupted, moving to sit across the table from Lisa and Amaya. “Why is this such a big thing?”

Lisa looked at Sara, then back to Amaya, and then finally back to Sara. She sighed and shook her head, letting out a small laugh.

“Do we tell her?” Amaya asked.

If she was being honest, Lisa wasn’t sure she should be telling Sara anything, but she and Amaya had basically already given Sara a song and dance, so it didn’t seem fair to keep her in the dark, especially if her assumptions about her brother were true.

“Leonard doesn’t take anyone out to the ranch,” Lisa admitted.

“Not alone, anyway,” Amaya added.

“What?” Sara asked, still confused.

“I mean, it’s so big and gorgeous up there, and we do parties and stuff, but never has he taken a girl up there alone,” Amaya said.

“Not since Cassie,” Lisa said before sipping her coffee.

“Who’s Cassie?” Sara asked, almost afraid to know.

“She was Len’s ex. High school sweethearts. Everyone thought that they would get married,” Amaya said.

“And they almost did,” Lisa added, “but on the day Len was going to propose, Cassie broke up with him. She said she couldn’t get stuck in a dead end town like this and that she wouldn’t let him hold her back from her dreams. She left town that night, and no one has heard from her since. Len was crushed, I mean, as you would be. He thought he was going to spend his whole life with her, he thought she felt the same, but she just left, and I’m not sure that he really got over it. That happened two years ago now. He hasn’t dated anyone since then, and he definitely doesn’t take anyone to the house.”

“I’m pretty sure that we went there because we had time to kill before meeting you for dinner,” Sara said.

“He could have showed you around town, or left you here and come back and picked you up before dinner,” Lisa said.

“Well, he had to put the horses away.”

“It was a nice night, they could have been left out. And it’s not just that; last night was the first time I think I’ve seen him smile, like _really smile_ in a long time,” Lisa said.

“Even Mick said something when he came home about how different Len was,” Amaya admitted.

Sara looked down at her coffee and sighed before looking back up at the women across the table.

“So what exactly are you saying?” she asked.

“Look, Sara, you seem like a really nice girl, the type of girl I think would be perfect for my brother, but he doesn’t need someone else breaking his heart,” Lisa said. “I’m not saying you will, but I just thought that you should know that I think my brother has feelings for you, so if you aren’t interested, please don’t lead him on.”

“Feelings? Lisa, we met yesterday! There is no way he has feelings for me,” Sara said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Amaya said. “And if he did, would it be a bad thing?”

“I… I don’t know. I mean, I’m only here for a couple of days. If my car hadn’t gotten a flat, I wouldn’t even be in Oak Hills. I wouldn’t have met Len, or you guys,” Sara said.

“So maybe you were meant to get a flat?” Amaya asked with shrug and a small smile.

“Yesterday, I thought the reason for my flat was because I needed space and time, to work out what I do with my life when I get back to Star City, and now you guys are telling me it’s so I could meet Len.”

“Well, think about it like this,” Lisa said. “What if Len is _the one, your soulmate?_ If you hadn’t gotten that flat, you never would have met him, and then maybe you would just end up dying single and alone.”

“Okay, even if Len is _the one,_ I live in Star City and he lives here. He would never leave this town. He loves it too much, and Star City is my home. It’s where my family is,” Sara said.

“I get that, Sara, I do. When I met Mick, a little over two and a half years ago, I was living in Gotham, and he had come to help with the Gotham City fires. He ended up at the hospital where I worked and was treated for smoke inhalation. We got talking and he asked me out, which technically I shouldn’t have said yes to, but Mick convinced me, and the rest is history. I didn’t want to move from the city life, but in the end, this town and the people in it won me over,” Amaya said.

“I’m not even dating Leonard. I’ve known him for a day, and I’m just not sure that you can even start falling for someone in that time,” Sara said.

“I know. I guess we just wanted to tell you some background so you know. I’m not saying you have to date Len or you don’t, and I really didn’t want to make things awkward. so you can forget everything that we’ve said if you want, but if you really aren’t interested, all I ask is that when you leave, don’t take his heart with you,” Lisa said. “Anyway. we should all get moving. The school wanted help with the final details for the floats for the parade, and I told Len we’d be there at 10:30, so we have like an hour.”

~

As Sara got ready she couldn’t help but think about what Lisa and Amaya had said. Did Leonard really have feelings for her after just one day? And had she not also thought last night that moving here wouldn’t be so bad?

She was stuck. On the one hand, Sara knew Lisa was right; she was leaving, and if she wasn’t interested, she shouldn’t lead Leonard on. Not that she had. But on the other hand, what if they could be more than just friends, and she never got close enough to give them a shot?

~

“Help has arrived!” Lisa announced as she pushed open the door to the gym open.

Sara rolled her eyes at her new friend as Leonard looked up and smiled at them. She watched as he made his way over to them and pulled his sister into a hug.

“You’re late,” Leonard said as he stepped back and looked from Lisa to Sara.

“Don’t look at Sara; it was completely my fault!” Lisa exclaimed. “Sara was up, went for a run, and made coffee all before my body even thought about getting out of bed.”

“You, sleeping in? This is such a surprise,” Leonard said sarcastically. “Why don’t you go help Winn with the float?”

Sara watched as Lisa stuck her tongue out at her brother and walked off toward where a group of students were helping a teacher put the finishing touches on a float.

Leonard turned to face Sara, and she smiled at him, somewhat awkwardly now that they had been left alone together. She was about to say something when someone called Leonard’s name. Turning, Sara saw a boy, about 17, waving Leonard over to the float he had been helping with when they arrived.

“Go,” Sara said, as Leonard looked torn on what to do.

“Come with me,” Leonard said. “We could do with an extra hand.”

Sara followed Leonard over to the float. He introduced her to some of the students--Nicole, Bradley and Luke--then handed her a paint brush and put her to work.

She watched as Leonard worked with the boys, hammering pieces together at the back of the float while she and Nicole painted the front.

“How long have you known Mr. Snart?” Nicole asked as they worked.

Sara turned to look at the girl and laughed softly. “Since yesterday,” she answered.

“Oh! You’re the one from out of town who had that flat tire and didn’t have a spare!” Nicole exclaimed.

“That would be me,” Sara admitted.

“Sorry. Oak Hills is a small town; word travels fast in a place like this,” Nicole said.

“So I can see,” Sara said with a smile. “Have you always lived in Oak Hills?”

“We moved from Central City when I was four, so pretty much. My parents were having issues and thought that getting out of the city would help, and it did, at least until a couple of years ago.”

“And now things are worse again?”

“I caught my dad cheating on my mom, which basically sucks because my dad asked me not to say anything. Now I’m caught between them; if I tell my mom, I’m betraying my dad, but I mean he totally betrayed our family, so maybe he deserves to suffer.”

Sara watched as Nicole brushed an angry tear off her cheek. She put her paintbrush down and then took Nicole’s too.

“How about we go get you a drink of water?” Sara asked.

Nicole nodded, and Sara helped the girl to her feet. They walked off in search of a water fountain, but not before Sara sent Leonard a look to let him know everything was okay.

“I don’t know why I told you all that,” Nicole said, wiping at her eyes. “I don’t normally talk to anyone about my family, especially not this.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger,” Sara said. “It’s because they don’t know who you are talking about, so it’s easier to open up.”

“I just wish I had an answer about what to do. If my dad doesn’t love my mom, they shouldn’t be together, and he should tell her. Instead, he is cheating and making me keep his secrets. He said he would tell her, but he hasn’t, and I hate lying to her.”

Sara sighed. She felt sorry for the girl, but knew she couldn’t tell Nicole what to do. She also remembered her own parents fighting, which had lead to divorce, and although they were all alright now, it had taken her dad a while to get over her mother leaving. Sara didn’t want to bring up her parents because divorce is always a hard topic and no child should have to go through it. She didn’t want Nicole to think that divorce was the only option, although in Sara’s opinion, once that girl’s mother found out about the cheating, she was sure that’s what would happen.

“You should tell your dad how you feel,” Sara said.

Nicole looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head. “I can’t do that! What if he hates me for it?”

“Hates you for having feelings? I’m sure he wouldn’t do that, Nicole, but I think it’s important that you tell him you don’t like keeping his secrets.”

“I just wish things were back to the way they used to be,” Nicole said, sliding down the wall to the floor next to the drinking fountain.

Sara sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder. She didn’t even know Nicole, and yet the girl was sharing her life with her. Not only her life, but one of the hardest things she was going through.

They sat there for a while in silence, and Sara rubbed her hand up and down Nicole’s arm to comfort her while the younger girl cried. Once Nicole stopped crying, she wiped her face and looked at Sara with a thankful smile. A door down the hall opened, and Leonard walked through it. Spotting them, he walked along the corridor as Sara got up and pulled Nicole to her feet.

“Everything okay?” Leonard asked, concern clear on his face.

“All cool, Mr. Snart.” Nicole said with a nod of her head before turning to look at Sara. “Thanks for the chat. I’ll think about what you said.

“You’re welcome,” Sara said with a smile.

Nicole started to head back down the corridor before turning around. “She’s pretty cool, Mr. Snart. You should try get her to stay.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Leonard said.

Nicole smiled at them and then disappeared through the door back to the gym. Sara sighed and looked at Leonard with a shrug.

“You seem to have made quite an impression,” Leonard told her.

“I’m not the only one. She is rather amazing for someone her age,” Sara said thinking about her conversation with the girl.

“What happened? Is she alright?” Leonard asked.

“I can’t say, but if it helps, I know she will be,” Sara answered.

“I guess that’s good enough for me,” Leonard said. “We should probably get back to the gym and make sure they aren’t destroying all my impressive work.”

“Who says it’s impressive?” Sara asked as they walked.

“Me. I’m great at making floats!”

Sara laughed as Leonard pulled open the door that led back to the gym.

~

The parade floats moved down the street, and Sara couldn’t help but smile as she watched them. Nicole and the boys were standing on the float they had decorated and waving to the crowd. Sara waved back as Leonard moved to stand beside her.

“You did a good job in there,” he said.

“I painted the front of a float. The kids did all the hard work,” Sara said.

“I didn’t mean the float.”

Sara turned to look at him and gave a shrug. “She just needed someone to listen.”

“Have you ever thought about using your degree to work with kids?”

“Once or twice, but I never really looked into it.”

“I think you should. I think that the kids would find you more relatable being younger, and after all, you’re pretty cool,” Leonard said, using Nicole’s words from earlier.

Sara laughed, brushing some hair out of her face. “I’ll think about it--”

“Some great work, Leonard,” a voice said, interrupting what Sara was about to say next. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here with someone.”

“Thanks, Ray,” Leonard said, “and it’s no problem. Ray, this is Sara Lance. She’s in town for a couple of days. Sara, this is Ray Palmer, an old friend and also principal of Oak Hills High."

“Oh, the woman who didn’t have the spare, right?” Ray asked.

Sara let out a laugh and nodded as Leonard rolled his eyes.

“News sure does travel fast around here,” Sara said, sticking out her hand to shake Ray’s. “But I’m glad to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Ray said as he shook Sara’s hand. “So what brings you to Oak Hills? Other than the flat tire.”

“I was actually just passing through. I just finished college in Central City, and I was heading home to Star City to work out what to do next,” Sara explained.

“Well, you got stuck in Oak Hills on a great weekend. Plenty to do and see, and it’s a great place to clear your head. What did you study?” Ray asked.

“Psychology and business.”

“So you want to be a psychologist?”

“That is the plan, go back and set up my own practice or something,” Sara said, “although Leonard said something about working with kids, so maybe I could look into schools who might need a counselor or something.”

Ray looked like he was going to say something, but Leonard nudged him, almost too subtle, but Sara still noticed it. She decided to let it go and turned her head for a moment to watch the parade before turning back to look at Ray as he spoke.

“I hope that it all works out for you, Sara.”

“Thanks, Ray.”

“Leonard, I’ll make sure the floats are put in storage. You should show Sara around and make sure she gets to the carnival tonight,” Ray said.

“I’ll do that, thanks, Ray,” Leonard replied, all but rolling his eyes at how unsubtle his friend was.

“Oh, will Lisa be there tonight?” Ray asked.

“She’ll be there.”

“Wonderful!” he exclaimed. “It was lovely to meet you, Sara. I’m sure I’ll see you again before you leave.”

Sara shook her head as Ray walked off, calling out her own farewell as she watched him go.

“There’s a carnival?” Sara asked, excited, turning to face Leonard with a grin.

~

“So my brother is picking you up for the carnival?” Lisa asked Sara as the two sat at the kitchen table at Lisa’s house.

“Yeah, sometime around six-thirty. He said he needed to go home and do some stuff, and I wanted to change and try to get the paint out of my shirt. No such luck there,” Sara said.

“You can take that paint home as a memory of us,” Lisa said, swirling the straw around in her iced tea. “What do you think of Oak Hills so far?”

“I guess when I find an apartment, I can use that shirt to paint in,” Sara said, with a laugh. “What do I think of Oak Hills? I really like it. I’ve met some of the best people--”

“Present company included!” Lisa said interrupting.

“Of course,” Sara agreed.

She sipped her iced tea and thought about her conversation earlier with Lisa and Amaya, and then about her one with Nicole. Maybe she was meant to be stuck in Oak Hills, like Lisa and Leonard had said. Maybe this was her chance to actually work out for herself what she wanted. Sara’s mind had been spinning all day, and she just needed some space to herself; not that she didn’t want to spend time with Lisa, but she wanted time to just clear her head.

“I think I’m going to go and have a shower before the carnival,” Lisa said, breaking Sara out of her thoughts.

“I should do the same, but I might actually have a nap first. I’m a little tired,” Sara said.

Lisa nodded and headed off to her room. Sara stood up from the table and placed the glasses in the sink before moving through to the guest bedroom. She closed the door behind her, kicked off her flip-flops, and crawled on the bed.

~

By the time Leonard came to pick her up for the carnival, Sara had napped, showered, and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a navy blue tank top. Lisa had leant her a pair of cowboy boots that made Sara feel as if she truly belonged in Oak Hills, which was crazy, because she still couldn’t see herself living in a small town. At least, that’s what she was telling herself.

“Nice boots,” Leonard said, smirking at her as Sara walked down the steps from the front porch.

“Thanks. I guess you know that they’re Lisa’s,” Sara said.

Leonard nodded as he opened the door of the truck for her. “But they look good on you,” he said as she slid into the passenger seat.

Sara bit her lip to hide a smile, failing miserably, as Leonard closed the door and then walked around to the driver’s side.

“You know, guys like you are few and far between,” Sara said as Leonard started his truck.

“Guys like me?”

“Ones with manners and brought up to act like gentlemen,” Sara explained.

“Not here. Even Mick, as rough around the edges as he is, he still has total respect for women. Oak Hills is a place where respect is still taught and encouraged.”

“I can tell. It’s like stepping into the past in some aspects, but I actually love it. As for the respect thing, all those students I met today have it in abundance for you.”

“Respect is something that goes both ways, and my students know that if they give it to me, that’s what they will receive in return,” Leonard said as he drove. “Plus, it helps that they know I’m human.”

“What do you mean?”

“I try to be approachable both at school and out of school. They know that if they need someone, I’m happy to help out.”

“I wish my high school teachers had been like that,” Sara said.

“I think it comes from living in a small town; it’s not something I’d be able to do if I lived in a city somewhere. Here, I know who all their parents are. Heck a few of them were seniors when I was in middle school. In a town as small as this, you tend to know everyone.”

“Nothing like when I was in school. It was so big that I didn’t even know half the people in my class, level let alone who the seniors were,” Sara said.

“I don’t imagine not knowing many people at the carnival tonight. Maybe a few out of towners or partners of old friends who have returned for the weekend, but mostly everyone knows everyone,” Leonard said.

“So I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb?”

“If you do, it won’t be because you’re an out of towner,” Leonard said, turning into the field that had been turned into a parking lot for the carnival.

“Oh, what’s the reason?” Sara asked as Leonard pulled into a park and killed the engine.

“Because you’re so gorgeous,” Leonard answered, before getting out of the truck.

~

Walking through the carnival, Sara felt like a kid again. The flashing lights of the rides and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy floating through the air reminded her of summers spent by the beach and the boardwalk carnivals her father would take her to.

She realized that she had missed the way it made her feel. Everyone in Oak Hills seemed to know each other, and besides the children who were clearly tired and needed to be home in bed, everyone was having a great time. As Sara walked through the crowds with Leonard, she couldn't help but notice just how well-known and popular he was. Students, parents, and friends alike stopped him to say hi or called out and waved through the crowds.

“I didn’t realize I was here with town royalty,” Sara said, nudging him with her shoulder.

“He is the ‘town’s son’,” Mick said as he and Amaya met up with them.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Leonard said, rolling his eyes at his friend as he sat down at one of the picnic tables.

“I don’t know,” Amaya said, sitting down across from him as Sara sat beside him. “If you ask anyone here, everyone knows you and everyone cares about you.”

“I think that just comes from my grandparents; everyone loved them,” Leonard said.

“It’s probably part of it, but I mean look at Cass’ parents. They still love you, probably more than they love her,” Mick said from across the table.

Sara felt Leonard tense beside her, and she subtlety moved her hand to his thigh as if to let him know she was there. He didn’t look at her but placed his hand over hers. He hadn’t told her much about Cassie, but from what she had been told by Lisa and Amaya that morning, Sara felt the need to protect Leonard from any talk about her if possible.

“Hey, Mick, didn’t you say you were operating one of the rides tonight?” Sara asked.

Mick looked at his watch and swore under his breath. “Right, I need to go now,” he said getting up, leaving Amaya to trail after him.

Leonard let out a laugh and turned to face Sara. “He’s been my best friend for years, and I’ve only known you for a day, so how is it that you understand things better than him?”

“Well, if you’re asking, I’m not sure that it’s hard. Mick seems to be a special kind of guy,” Sara said with a shrug.

Leonard laughed again. “You’re not wrong!”

Sara slid her hand out from under his as Bradley and Nicole sat down across from them.

“Hey, Mr. Snart,” Bradley said, before nodding his head at Sara, “Miss Lance.”

“I told you to call me Sara.”

“Can’t do, Miss. Lance. My mama always said that it was less respectful to do that,” Bradley said.

Sara smiled at him and shook her head. “Well then, I guess I won’t make you,” she said before turning to Nicole. “You need to call me Sara, though.”

Nicole shook her head. “I shouldn’t.”

Leonard smirked at Sara as she let out a huff. “So what are you guys up to?” he asked Bradley and Nicole.

“We just played a couple of the games and were thinking of going on some of the rides. Do you want to join us?”

Sara smiled widely and nodded.“Yes, absolutely!”

~

Sara and Leonard had been on a number of rides with Bradley and Nicole when Sara suggested the ferris wheel.

“You want to go on the ride that Mick is operating?”

“Sure, why not,” Sara said as she linked arms with Nicole and the two of them headed for the ride.

As they arrived at the front of the line, Bradley and Nicole got into the seat, leaving Leonard and Sara to wait for the next one.

“Have fun,” Amaya said as she closed the bar over them.

“Make sure Mick doesn’t break this while we are on it!” Leonard exclaimed, causing Sara to laugh as the ride started to move.

“Are you worried about being on this ride?” Sara asked.

“Not with you,” Leonard said as the ride stopped to let someone else on.

“You might as well just kiss her at this point, Mr. Snart,” Bradley yelled down to them.

Sara looked up to see Bradley and Nicole staring down at them from their own seat and had to let out a laugh at the sight of Nicole hitting the boy across the back of the head.

The ride moved again, and Leonard gripped the bar tightly as their compartment rocked.

“Are you scared of heights, Leonard?” Sara asked, noticing his hands on the bar.

“Never used to be,” he said.

“Don't think about it,” Sara said, “just look at me.”

As Leonard turned to look at Sara, she pressed her lips quickly to his. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled as she pulled back.

“Yes! Go, Miss Lance!” Bradley exclaimed.

“Do you want to go to summer school, Bradley? I have that power,” Leonard called up to the boy.

“No, sir,” Bradley said before facing the front of the ride.

“What was that for?” Leonard whispered.

“To distract you,” Sara said with a smile.

“It was a good distraction.”

Sara laughed as she turned and leaned into Leonard. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and she sighed, content.

~

“So how do you feel about the ferris wheel now, Mr. Snart?” Nicole asked.

“How do you feel about summer school with Bradley?”

“I don’t see how summer school could be a bad thing if you were the teacher,” Sara said.

“Miss Lance has a point,” Nicole said.

“I mean if Mr. Grey was the summer school teacher, then I’d rather jump from the top of the ferris wheel,” Bradley said.

“Mr. Grey isn’t that bad,” Leonard said.

“He made Luke work the whole carnival for detention. He hasn’t been allowed to leave that booth all night,” Nicole protested.

“I wondered where the third stooge was,” Leonard said. “Maybe I can help with that though.”

Sara watched with Nicole and Bradley as Leonard moved over to the booth in question and spoke with a dark haired man. The man, who Sara could only assume was Mr. Grey, nodded at what Leonard was saying and then sighed before turning and speaking to Luke.

Luke nodded and then followed Leonard back to the group and hugged Nicole tightly.

“Was it awful?” Nicole asked.

“Just so depressing,” Luke answered. “Like some kind of hell, watching everyone having fun and being stuck.”

“There are a couple of hours left of the carnival. Why don’t you two take Luke and have some fun,” Leonard suggested.

“You’re the best teacher ever, you know that, right, Mr. Snart!” Luke exclaimed.

“Go and have fun,” Leonard said, and the three teens rushed off toward another ride.

“Best teacher ever!” Sara exclaimed, grinning up at Leonard.

“Whatever,” Leonard said. “So what do you want to do next?”

“We should probably try to find your sister.”

“Ray is tall. If you spot him, you’ll probably find Lisa,” Leonard said.

“What? Why?” Sara asked.

“Ray’s had a thing for Lisa for as long as I can remember,” Leonard answered, as they walked.

“Oh, well he seems sweet. Does she not like him?”

“I think it’s more that Lisa doesn’t like to be tied down and she isn’t ready to settle. Ray would give her the world if she let him.”

“Sounds like a love story waiting to happen, if you ask me,” Sara said.

“We’ll see. I have a feeling that they’ll end up together when the time is right. After all, Mick settled down. Well, for the most part. If he can do it, anyone can.”

“What about you?” Sara asked.

“What about me?”

“Do you think about settling down?”

“Sometimes. I have to find the right person to do that with, though, and if anything, history has taught me to be sure.”

Sara nodded. “I’d have to agree with that. No point betting on something that may not be a sure thing. I think that last thing I’d want is to end up in another relationship that is one-sided.”

“I’d rather be single than be in another relationship like I was with Cassie,” Leonard said, spotting Lisa and Ray in the distance.

Sara linked her arm through Leonard’s as they walked. She sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder, only leaving his side once they reached the others.

  
As the carnival closed, the group made plans to meet for breakfast the next morning, much to Lisa’s chagrin. Sara looked around the group as they laughed at Lisa. Never in her life had she formed friendships so fast. As the evening came to an end, all Sara could think about was how leaving Oak Hills once her car was fixed would possibly the worst thing she would ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my gorgeous Twin <3 I love you and am so grateful for you!!


End file.
